


Dean Winchester, Guardian of Just One Angel

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Little Spoon Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean always makes sure he sleeps between Cas and the door.Cas really doesn't mind.





	Dean Winchester, Guardian of Just One Angel

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at the kink meme..

Dean curses as he fights with the hot water controls in the shower; the pipes clank and gurgle and then the next thing Cas hears is his hunter starting to sing.

He figures Dean’ll be a while. It’s not like anyone else needs the hot water, though Dean had made a good attempt at enticing Cas to join him. 

But they have some more information to share with Sam, back at the bunker helping organise the refugees from that other world into a new generation of hunters. He’s in his element, and Cas wonders if Sam knows just how good a teacher he would have made if fate hadn’t decided on a different life for him.

So he opens up the laptop, and fills Sam in over Skype on their progress so far. Dean gets out of the shower in time to lean in over Cas's shoulder, check that everything’s okay, and then say goodnight.

Cas changes for bed while Dean towels off and then pulls on a fresh pair of underwear. And while Cas gets under the covers, Dean checks the doors and the windows, and the salt lines and the sigils chalked onto the walls and inside the kitchen cupboards, easily erasable when they’re ready to leave, but a necessary safeguard until then.

Only when he’s satisfied does he join Cas. And, as always, nudges Cas over until he’s on the other side of the bed and Dean is between him and the door.

It isn’t something they talk about; Cas knows it would embarrass Dean to bring it up. But he also knows why Dean does it.

Mostly, Cas doesn’t need Dean’s protection. There have been times when he did, though, but regardless lying there, with Dean between him and anything that might come through that door for them, with Dean’s arms around him, pulling him in close…

It does make him feel safe. And he knows Dean needs that: to know that he is safe, and to feel like he’s keeping Cas that way.

Truth is, that Cas pities anything that might come bursting into this room and looking for trouble.

It’s guaranteed to find it.


End file.
